The Kiss
by DianaSilvermoon
Summary: A saucy little romance between 2 very unlikely charecters, and all the reprocussions that it has brough about. (I know i've gotten away from the mushy stuuff with these last couple of chapters but there is more to come!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

The Kiss

By: Diana_Silvermoon

Hermione sighed as she watched Ron play a "for fun" game of quidditch with Fred, George, and Harry. Today was day five at the burrow and Ron had yet to say three words to her**. **Fortunately the other Weaslys weren't so inconsiderate. She'd have gone mad if it hadn't been for Ginny. She more than anyone at the Burrow seemed genuinely pleased by her company.

Ron and Harry were her best friends, and she knew thy cared for her. Ron, especially recently, had seemed extra concerned for her welfare. Unfortunately when it came to spending time with both of them at once, she instantly became the third wheel.

Hermione felt the gentle pull of Ginny brushing her hair as her gaze fixed on Ron watched him catch a large red chaser. She watched he and Harry high-five eachother as a goal was slipped past the twins. She longed to be the one that close to Ron. 

Harry was great, and she loved him dearly as a friend, but there was something about Ron. Her whole being seemed to ache for him. She longed to touch him; not even just in a girlfriendly way, just to spend one sweet moment of her life connected to him.

She continued to stare off into space as the play quidditch match ended and all four boys passed by her one by one as they entered the house. Each Hermione and Ginny received a pat on the heard from each of the twins as they entered the Burrow.

That afternoon Ginny and Mrs. Weasly went off for Groceries. Hermione would have gone, but she and Harry were in the midst of a particularly intense chess game at the time.

Harry was relating his most recent dream about Cho, as the pieces scurried along the board.

"And then, I look deeply into her yes, and she just kisses me right there on the quidditch field."

"Wow, Harry, that is quite strange. Check."

"Do you think the part about the quidditch game could be a sign for next season."

"If you believe that you've been listening to daft old Professor mad-as-a-cow Trelleway too much. Check" her knight scurried to take Harry's Queen. "If you look at it from a psychological point of view, it's more likely the manifestation of your repressed remorse over Cedric Didgory." Harry just stared blankly at her processing what she had just sad. Finally he nodded uncertainly.

"Fair enough" he said moving his rook to protect his king.

"Check" Hermione said keeping her eyes fixed on the board as Ron passed behind her. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. Harry caught sight of this and couldn't suppress the snicker in his throat.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you've gone red as a tomato." He whispered over the board. This was retorted with a sharp kick to the shin. "Ouch! Well you have," he said moving his legs out of her reach.

"Oh, Bollocks to you Potter!" She said in a harsh whisper. "Check" she said slightly louder, but no less annoyed as he bishop took Harry's rook.

"What are you two sniggering about?" Ron said with a smile as he sat down next to Hermione. Again she could feel he color rise to her cheeks. She shot Harry the "say one word and you're dead Potter" look"

"Oh nothing" Harry said with a smile moving his king to safety.

"Checkmate" Hermione said as her queen finally killed Harry's king.

"Ah, nice one Hermione." Ron said "Hey Harry, now that's over d'yer wanna go look at those quidditch mags that arrived today?"

"Sure" Harry said and with in moments Hermione became painfully aware of how alone she was in the kitchen. She closed her eyes and fought hard to suppress the tears that were struggling to leave her eyes.

Hermione smelt a whoosh of cologne as she felt a hand descend upon her shoulder.

"And just _what _do you think you are doing young lady?" she heard in a deep mock stern voice. She looked up into the face of George and tried to smile. "Hey, Hermione." He said taking the seat next to her "what's wrong?" he pulled out his handkerchief and dried the tears that now flowed freely from her eyes.

"Oh nothing" she said trying not to let her voice crack "Where is Fred?"

"Oh he's just upstairs sabotaging Percey's toothbrush." Hermione smiled. "There it is" George said with a wink "You've got such a lovely smile, Hermione, how could you ever come to hide it with those tears?" 

'Oh…" Hermione said, "It's just Ron. We are suppose to be best friends right? But it seems like whenever he, Harry, and I get together he…"

"Is too busy crawling up Harry's arse to even say "Hello" to you?" Hermione just smiled and nodded "and I take it you fancy that daft little brother of mine?"

Hermione just blushed and looked down at the chessboard "Not that he'd ever want _me_ anyway."

"Don't say that girl" George said tousling his hand through her curly brown hair. "There is no reason, I can think of why he shouldn't be thrilled to have a girl like you fancy him." He gently stroked her cheek, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb "You're smart, funny, charming, beautiful."

"You don't mean that." She said, again trying not to let her voice crack.

"Oh, but I do. It's all true, why just last night Fred and I were talking about it. We agreed that you would certainly then type of girl one would have to be mad to kick out of bed."

"Hermione smiled, blushed, and looked away. George gently took her face in his hand, and brought it to look at his. She could almost feel his soft hazel eyes burning into her soul as he leaned in and softly kissed the end of her nose. He brought his face back and smiled at her. She stared deeply inter his eyes as her bottom lip began to tremble. George leaned in once more and kissed her once again, this time on the lips. His hand moved down to her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him, drawing her deeper into the kiss. She felt her hand involuntarily move to the side of his face as her entire body began to tremble with the reality of the moment. When George drew back, smiling at her, she found her self still dumbstruck by the moment. He smiled once again, winked at her, and giving her a light tap on the nose coolly got up from his chair, only to stop dead in his tracks. Hermione's heart sank as she peered over her shoulder straight into the flushed red with anger face of Ron.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Weasley Boys (Sequel to "The Kiss")

By: Diana_Silvermoon

"So" Ron said, his face still red, his eyes now welling up with tears "You two have been sneaking around behind my back is that it?"

George felt his head pounding thinking about what just happened.

"Ron, it's not what you think" he started quickly.

"Oh then, what _was_ it?" Ron asked, his voice cracking slightly; the pain in his heart visible on his tear streaked face. "You know what? FINE! Have each other! I can't stand the sight of either one of you!" At that he turned his back and ran upstairs.

"Ron!" Hermione called as she got up and ran after him.

George stood there dumbstruck in the kitchen. What had he done? He sat down at the kitchen table, his mind unable to process a single thought clearly. How could he do that to his own brother? Ron liked Hermione. He knew that. He had known it for three years. Why then, did he kiss her?

"Ok George" the familiar voice of his twin called from behind him "what's the deal here? Hermione is sprawled out on Ginny's bed sobbing like the world is about to end, and Ron is in his room shouting like a mad man at Harry."

"Really?" George said blankly his own guilt causing him to squirm in his seat slightly. "What did he say?"

"All I really heard was a lot of swearing, and several times he said "I can't believe it, my own bloody brother" as I walked by."

George nodded and put his head, now throbbing with stress down on the table. He lifted it enough just enough to say:

"I kissed Hermione." His head relanded with a thud onto the table.

"You _what_?????" Fred said sounding more than just a bit shocked "how did _this_ happen?"

"I dunno, she was crying, I was trying to comfort her, I guess I just felt sorry for her. It just kinda happened, as it were."

Fred nodded understandingly.

"now," George continued "Ron is all pissed off at me, and I don't even _know_ what Hermione is thinking."

"Ah, right" Fred nodded his head. "Well, I dunno, maybe if you could explain to Ron that it was just a pity kiss, I bet he'd understand."

"Well," George said, his face expressionless, his finger tracing his bottom lip "I don't know that it _was_ a pity kiss."

"WHAT??"

"I can't stop thinking about her Fred. I feel a little guilty about Ron, but, BOLLOCKS to Ron! He was being a self-centered twit. And man, Fred, I can't get how soft her lips are out of my head, and how sweetly she looked into my eyes before I kissed her." Again George's head landed on the table with a thud.

"How does Hermione feel?"

"I dunno, I haven't said a word to her since." George's words came out muffled as his face was still flat against the table.

"Get up you sentimental git!" Fred exclaimed slapping his twin on the back of the head. "Get your head out of your arse and go up there and talk to her. You and Hermione suss this out, _then _ the two of you go talk this out with Ron."

"George nodded and stood up from his seat. He stood at the foot of the stairs, looking up towards the top. For the first time in years, he felt unsure. Up until this point, he had been invincible. Fred and he had gained complete mastery and manipulation over Home, Hogwarts, it's students, and even some of its teachers. But now as he stood, he found himself unsure of himself. He didn't like that.

"OW! What the bloody hell did you do that for?!?" George exclaimed as his concentration was broke as Fred's kick met sharply with his backside.

'Get up there" Fred chuckled "or you'll have another! Quite frankly I can't stand you like this." He smiled and gave George a reassuring nod.

There was really no affection shown in the Weasley household, especially not between the boys. A reassuring hug, or pat on the back, especially in these situations was strictly taboo. However, in the gesture of this simple nod, Fred had mad George believe everything would turn out ok…..eventually. George turned up the corners of his mouth to thank his brother before venturing up the stairs.

With just a tough of the old George Weasley confidence back, he found him self paused outside of Ginny's bedroom. He took two deep breaths before entering the door. Hermione was laying face down on Ginny's bed. Her chin was propped up o her folded arms in front of her. She had apparently stopped crying. He wondered for a second if he should turn back. 

"George?" she must have heard him come in. Her timid voice was full of hurt. It pained him to hear her like that, and he found himself cursing everything he was that he was somewhat responsible for that hurt. He walked in and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hermione…"

"Tell me something George" she cut him off, her voice cracking with grief and anger.

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?" She said sitting up next to him. His heart sank at the question. So she hadn't liked it. She hadn't felt what he felt. He felt a queasiness come over him as he thought of the kiss.

"I don't know" he stammered trying not to show her that she had crushed him with that one question.

"Damn you George!" she spat out angrily "you truly don't care do you?" she appeared to be fighting back more tears "It doesn't matter to you that Ron may never speak to us again does it?" Her words were cutting into him like a knife. He found himself fighting harder and harder to keep the pained look off his face with every syllable she uttered.

"I'm sorry" he said softly trying not to show how deeply she hurt him, or how badly he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her.

"And worst of all" she put her head down in silence. She drew her face back up meeting his eyes, her cheeks streaked with tears "worst of all, you'll never know, or care, just how much that kiss meant to me, or just how you made me feel when you looked into my eyes." She looked up at him pleadingly, her beautiful brown eyes shone with tears "But you don't care." She put her head down once more, her body heaved slightly as if she were suppressing a sob. "you just don't care." She whispered.

"No Hermione, I _ do _care" he said, his heart beating faster than it ever had in his life. He felt a stray tear fall down h is cheek as he smiled at her "I felt it to." She looked at him for a moment, almost looking as if she didn't believe him.

"Do you mean it?"

"yes" at that word she flung her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He felt his tension melt away as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Burying his face in her neck, he smelt her hair. Man, she smelled good. Before today, he would have never guessed that holding Hermione Granger in his arms would feel so good. He fond himself kissing her neck, working his way with kisses back up to her lips. She leaned back against the headboard as George continued to lavish kisses upon her. Suddenly, they both froze as an ear-curtailing scream swept through the entire house.

"Geoooooorge!!!" George cringed as he looked back at the one who was screaming at them.

"Mum" he said, his face going an even brighter shade of red than his hair "your home early"

Later that night as Fred and George sat in their room the door (as well as every other child's bedroom door in the house [save Perceys]) was lock with a spell that only Mr. or Mrs. Weasley could break in the morning.

"I can't believe it!" George said pacing back and forth "Imagine the nerve! Percey lecturing me as if her were Mum or Dad!" He shot a two-fingered salute at the door. "I can't believe it!"

"What _I_ can't believe is that I'm locked in here with you." Fred complained giving George a firm slap on the back of the head "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Mum never has trusted Hermione since that old article last year" George chuckled softly to himself "but look on the bright side Fred, at least now we can have the fun of seeing how to sneak into her room."

"Oh great fun!" Fred sarcastically retorted "and I suppose that while you are in there having a good snog with Hermione, I'll sit in here and play cards with Ginny."

'Hey now, lets not forget all those times I helped you sneak into the girl's dorms at Gryphendoor tower to visit Angelina Jonston."

Fred smiled widely at that comment. "But", he mentioned,"you still had your bit of fun with old Gemma O' Conner!"

"True, but you got WAY more Action from Angelina than I EVER did with Gemma."

Fred nodded.

  
"We go back to Hogwarts in what? A _week_ and then you'll need me to help you sneak up there again."

Fred smiled once more "ok I'm in, how are we gunna get you in there?"


	3. Hand-Me-Downs/The Surprise

****

Hand Me Downs (part 3 of the Kiss/Weasley Boys)

A/N We couldn't go w/o hearing Ron's POV could we? However I am keeping George and Hermione together. And for those of you who don't give a toss about Ron and want to see more G/H action, don't' worry, it's coming. I gave a little sneak preview at the end of this. So stay tuned. LOL Oh and for those who know what I'm talking about, I've made note of certain spelling errors. 

Ron stared out the window of his tiny bedroom. The sun timidly peeked over the horizon. The sky took on a pinkish Hugh that blended with the deep blue velvet of the night sky. A stray tear rolled down his cheek as he imagined Hermione waking up, her first thoughts of the day turning to George. His own brother. No. Not just his brother, his older, taller, bloody brilliant at quidditch, everybody loved him, brother. He felt his blood boiling in his veins as he remembered walking in on them. The soft blush on Hermione's cheeks, the cocky way George got up and tapped her nose. He had been a fool to think Hermione could ever have chosen him over George. He was nothing. The left over scraps of the Weasley brood. He hadn't gotten Charlie's or Percy's brains. Bill and the twins got all the charisma and athleticism. 

What had he gotten? Their hand-me-downs. He had gotten their old cloths that had been torn and patched numerous times, their old brooms that flew so slow a butterfly with a broken wing could pass him with ease, their reputations with teachers. He had come to accept this, and over time, expect it, but never once had he thought that the first girl he ever truly wanted to be with would go to his brother first. Argh! Well she was one hand-me-down he didn't need.

At least they had been caught, he knew that they couldn't sneak around at night. Ron cringed as he imagined how many nights Hermione must have woken up in George's arms. Oh who was he kidding? This was George. She likely woke up in his arms that night and every night since. Ahhh he had been a fool. He could have asked her out long ago. She would have gone. He knew it. Harry even reassured this belief. "I suppose I just assumed she would always be there", he thought to himself "damn, my head was too far up my arse to even notice." Why now? Why was now the time that he realized just how bloody perfect she was? And now, after being a jerk to her for the past 2 days, he likely had even lost a great friend. Ron put his head down on his hands. Man, he had been an idiot. 

Harry stirred slightly around 8:30 am.

"Morning Ron"; he said groggily as he rubbed his bright green eyes.

"Morning Harry", he said still looking at the window to hide his tear streaked face from Harry.

"Anything interesting out there?" Harry inquired putting on his glasses, blinking rapidly so his eyes would come into focus.

"Not really." Ron said wiping his eyes "Harry, when Mum opens the door, tell her I'll not be down to breakfast again."

"Ron!" Harry groaned as he rolled back over, putting his pillow over his head. "not this again" the muffled voice emerged from beneath the pillow. He sat backup and looking Ron in the face. "Right, I understand you're upset, but you can't skip meals everyday to avoid them." He laid back down for a second "AND" he added ½ ways into his pillow "being gloomy all the time isn't going to change anything either."

Ron nodded and looked back out the window. Harry was right. 

"Fine" he said. "I'll go down to breakfast. BUT, I don't intend to say anything to either of those two."

Mrs. Weasley apperated in the room before Harry could answer.

"Alright boys, breakfast is ready. You guys can come out now." She said tousling Harry's hair as he exited the room. She turned to Ron. "Do you want me to send Ginny up with your plate?" 

"It's alright Mum, I think I'll take my meal downstairs today." 

Mrs. Weasley gave her son a misty-eyed "motherly" smile as he exited the room. Ron smiled back, forcing himself to repress his own nausea. Was he really up to this?

His head felt as though it were detached from his body as he descended the long staircase. Each step felt like a decision as his feet slowly moved to the next step in progression. He smiled to himself as her heard Harry's voice from with in the kitchen.

"Bloody hell Hermione! I don't think Lee Jordan gives a toss if I spell Gryffindor wrong!" He said slightly louder than his normal speaking voice.

"It makes you look less intelligent." She said sounding haughty "it's not that hard Harry. G-R-Y-F-F-I-N-D-O-R. Like a gryffin, then D-O-R."

"Are you sure it's not spelled K-I-S-S-M-Y-A-S-S?" Ron heard Harry mumbling as he took his seat next to him. He found it hard to suppress his laughter as he noticed Harry quickly glancing to see if Mr. or Mrs. Weasley had heard. 

"You've been awfully snippy lately Harry" Hermione said as she took a sausage off of her plate and placed it on George's "I can't finish that, do you want it?" George smiled and accepted. Since the day after they were caught, Mrs. Weasley still let the two be a couple during the day. 

"Sorry" Harry said as he looked up from the parchment on which he was jotting a quick note to Lee Jordan, who had owled Harry and the Weasley boys. "Ron, you are to answer this too." Ron nodded slightly as he wondered how much bragging George had done about his new "girlfriend". 

Ron heard the clank as his fork hit the kitchen floor. As he bend down to pick it up, he noticed Hermione's hand tucked neatly in George's. 

"Damn it!" he thought as he carried his for over to the sink and got another "They were cute together." 

****

The Surprise (part 4)

Fred and George Weasley huddled over a crude map of the Burrow. 

"Damn!" Fred exclaimed "it looks like Mum accounted for everything."

"I noticed" George said as he rubbed his hand which had been severely burned when he had tried opening the window. He hung his head as he racked his brain to think of a way to sneak out to see Hermione.

"Well" Fred said handing George the map "I'm going to sleep." He laid down in his bed and pulled the covers to his midriff.

George nodded, it was 3:00 am after all. He would look for another way tomorrow. 

Suddenly, there was a scratching sound above his head. He looked up and saw a small yellow piece of paper sticking out of the air duct.

"George,

Remove the grate from the vent

Love,

Hermione"

George sat there a moment dumbfounded by how this note had gotten there. "She must be p to something" he smiled as he wondered what she may have left for him.

He heard a loud thud shortly after removing the grate. He searched the floor for what could have fallen out.

"Ah hem" he cringed as he turned to face the voice that had sounded behind him "and just what do you think you are doing with that grate off?" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Mum, let me take this opportunity to say I've been in bed this whole time." Fred said sitting up.

"Not now Fred." She eyed George "what is it that you were looking for?" at these words she waved her wand lifting everything in the room, including the boys. Seeing nothing, she gave George a stern look "I heard something crash in here"

"I can explain Mum….er…..uh…have you lost weight?" George said stammering.

"The crash," Fred said jumping in "Was just George. We heard a strange sound and George was checking it out, and well, he fell out didn't he? Clumsy oaf!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed as he gaze softened. "Fair enough" she said returning the grate to the ceiling, "I'll have your father check it out tomorrow." She eyed the boys suspiciously "It's late" she said after a moment's contemplation "get to bed." At that, she dissapperated from the room. 

"What does she do, sit there waiting up all night for something that may sound suspicious?" George said frustrated.

"Well, it is Mum" Fred said finally "She knows to act on anything suspicious when it comes to us. And, that's the last time I save your useless arse like that" he laughed hurling a roll of socks that had been on the floor by his bed at his twin, catching him in the stomach.

George nodded and sat down on his bed.

"OUCH" the bed seemed to exclaim in a harsh whisper. George jumped up quickly looking down at the bed. His eyes grew wider as a translucent line fell revealing Hermione's small frame.

"Harry's invisibility cloak" she whispered matter of factually. George wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, rubbing her back with his broad palms as he embraced her. 

"Hey I'm still in here" Fred said smiling and raising one eyebrow at the two.

"Don't worry" George said loosening his embrace "I just want to hold her." He tightened his arms around her again. He turned to Hermione letting his hold fade to just having his arms draped loosely on her shoulders. "You planned all this?" He asked unable to suppress the grin on his face. Hermione nodded. "And you got past all of Mum's defenses?" Hermione nodded again. "Why you little sneak you," he said kissing her softly on the cheek and pulling her closer. "Man you are **_so_** the girl for me."


	4. A Black Day At The Burrow

Chapter 5  
  
Waking the Dead  
  
Days went by at the Burrow and Ronald Weasley had yet to say one word to Hermione or his brother George. he spent his days trying to avoid them, his nights plugging his ears. Night after endless night it was always the same, if George didn't sneak into Hermiorne's room, then she snuck into his. Of course, either Ginny or Fred was in there to make sure things didn't get out of hand, but that wasn't the point. All night he could hear them talking, and giggling. It was a wonder Mum couldn't hear. All night Ron sat, and he stewed over what he should have done, what should have been, and what he'd do to the both of them if he ever got the chance.  
  
It was a particularly hot August day when ron walked down the stairs to find Fred and Harry playing cards at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hi there Ron" Harry said cautiously. Not that he could blame Harry, after all he had been especially touchy since all this happened, but was he not justified in feeling betrayed?  
  
"Hi Harry" Ron managed to say politely before sulking off in the corner again looking for something to snack on.  
  
"I tell you" Fred began giving a sideways glance to Ron "I think this is the first year I've ever looked forward to starting school again." he gave a nod towards the lounge where George and Hermione sat talking about....well whatever it was that those two managed to find to talk about "Between Romeo and Juliet in there and this sorry fellow moping about feeling sorry for himself" He have another glance to Ron "I just can't stand it!"  
  
"Well," Harry said sniggering "I always look forward to going back to Hogwarts. It will be nice to start the new quidditch season."  
  
"Well if my moping was such a problem," said Ron trying his best to keep his cool "Then maybe you could stand up for me instead of just complaining all the bloody time"  
  
"Stand up for you?!?" Fred protested indignantly "You insufferable little twit! I have endeavored to hold my tongue, but this is just ridiculous!" Fred was failing in his attempt to keep from shouting "Hasn't it even occurred to you that Hermione is capable of making her own decisions? Maybe if you weren't such a self absorbed GIT..."  
  
"Oh and you would be quick to defend your twin" Ron shouted back at Fred "My whole life you two have been ganging up on me!"  
  
"That has nothing to do with it and you know it!" Fred's face was flushed red with outrage "You just happen to be acting like a self-absorbed piece of..."  
  
"SHUT UP FRED, JUST SHUT UP!" Ron shouted back, unable to think of a better comeback. By this time, all the commotion in the kitchen had brought George and Hermione out of the lounge to see what exactly was going on.  
  
"Is there a problem?" George asked cautiously seeing how enraged his brothers were.  
  
"Oh yeah, there's a problem." said Ron "and I'm looking at him right now." Ron stared coldly into the face of his Brother. "That's it! You and me, outside. Now. We are going to settle this once and for all." Ron led George out into the Garden.  
  
"I'm not going to fight you Ron." George said sounding particularly thick.  
  
"Oh what? Now this is the point where you look like the peace loving hero in front of your girlfriend?" He pranced around with his arms in the air "Oh look at me, I only want to make people happy. I live in a candy cane house in sugar sap lane. Git"  
  
"Don't fall for it George, he's antagonizing you." Hermione called out running outside.  
  
"Oh" Ron said turning to Hermione "If it isn't my good friend Whore- mione. I certainly hope you're happy." He felt a small amount of satisfaction as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"You bloody bastard!" George punching Ron with all of his might. Ron fell to the ground bleeding. He glared back up at George. "Look here you degenerate scoundrel, you apologize to her right now"  
  
"I'm sorry" Ron said looking up at Hermione "But not as sorry as he's going to be" With out another word, Ron pulled out his wand "CRUCIO" he shouted. With in seconds George was down on the ground, screaming and writhing in pain fron the cruciatous curse. I dark smile found it's way to Ron's lips.  
  
Out of no where Ron felt Harry Pulling him to the ground shreaking "REDUCIO" and pointing his wand. George stopped screaming and let out a moan, Hermione ran to greet him. "Ron what the bloody hell have you gone mad?" Harry continued.  
  
Ron opened his eyes with a start. His pulse was racing, he was short of breath, his skin damp with a cold sweat. It was all a dream. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself, worried that he could even dream something so horrible. 


End file.
